1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of building construction supplies, and more particularly to a cover for temporary installation over a floor vent opening to prevent construction debris from accumulating in the duct work.
2. Description of the Related Art
Homes and other buildings often include floor mounted vents which are associated with the building""s heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) systems. These floor vents may serve either as supply vents for providing fresh air to a room or as return vents for circulating air from the room back to the furnace or air conditioner. The vents are connected to the HVAC system through a system of duct work.
When a building is constructed, the vent openings and duct work are often roughed in early in the construction process and finish work continues for a substantial period of time thereafter. The grills or gratings which will eventually cover the vent openings are not generally installed until the later phases of the construction. If the vent openings are simply left open until the finish work is completed, debris from the continuing construction can fall through the openings and accumulate in the associated duct work. If the debris is not removed from the ducts it can partially block the flow of air through the duct and impair the efficiency of the HVAC system. In addition, small particles of debris such as sawdust and drywall dust can be blown out of the duct work and back into the living space, creating housekeeping problems and possibly even breathing difficulties for the building""s occupants. It is therefore advantageous to prevent construction debris from entering the duct work through the floor vent openings.
Another problem presented by open floor vent openings is that they present a safety hazard to personnel working around the construction site. A worker can easily step into an unprotected opening and sustain personal injuries, such as by twisting an ankle or by tripping and falling. Occupational Safety and Health Administration (OSHA) regulations require that each employee on a walking/working surface be protected from tripping in or stepping into or through holes by covers. See 29 C.F.R. xc2xa71926.501 (b)(4)(ii). For purposes of this regulation, a xe2x80x9cholexe2x80x9d is defined as a gap or void 2 inches (5.1 cm) or more in its least dimension, in a floor, roof, or other walking/working surface. See 29 C.F.R. xc2xa71926.500(b). This definition would include the majority of floor vent openings.
In order to comply with OSHA regulations, a cover must be capable of supporting, without failure, at least twice the weight of employees, equipment, and materials that may be imposed on the cover at any one time. See 29 C.F.R. xc2xa71926.502(i)(2). The cover must be secured so as to prevent its accidental displacement by the wind, equipment, or employees. See 29 C.F.R. xc2xa71926.502(i)(3). All covers shall be color coded or they shall be marked with the word xe2x80x9cHOLExe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cCOVERxe2x80x9d to provide warning of the hazard. 29 C.F.R. xc2xa71926.502(i)(4).
Those contractors who have previously attempted to address these problems have generally done so by covering the vent openings with a solid surface, such as a piece of sheet metal or plywood. While this method is effective for preventing debris from falling into the vent openings, it also prevents the construction workers from enjoying the benefits of having the HVAC system operating while they complete their work. Having the HVAC system operating during construction not only aids in maintaining the comfort level of the workers, but is also helpful in curing drywall compound and other similar materials used in the construction. These hastily constructed covers are also often deficient because they fail to meet the requirements of the aforementioned OSHA regulations.
What is needed is a strong, temporary cover for the vent openings which prevents even small debris from entering the duct work, but which allows air to flow through the opening so that the HVAC system can be operated during construction. A previous solution to this problem is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,829,886 to George Battaglin entitled Central Heating System Vent Guard. The Battaglin device comprises a guard with a central recess or trap and a circumferential flange which surrounds the recess. The recess is designed to extend downwardly into the vent opening such that the flange is generally in contact with the floor adjacent to the opening. The flange includes a plurality of raised portions which allow air to pass between the flange and the floor. One disadvantage of this device is that its usage would still allow dust and small debris items to be inadvertently swept into the vent openings through the air passages during routine site clean-up. This problem is compounded if the cover is not securely fastened to the floor and lifts up when pushed against by a broom. A second problem is that the recess in the guard represents a safety hazard in that it provides an opening into which a person could step, causing injury. In addition, debris which collects in the recess cannot be swept out and will have to be manually removed from the recess, making clean-up more difficult.
The present invention comprises a temporary cover for use during building construction to prevent debris from entering floor vent openings. The cover has a generally flat upper surface which allows any debris which accumulates on the cover to be simply swept or vacuumed away. The cover further includes a plurality of air passages which allow the HVAC system to be operated with the covers in place so that the construction workers can work in a heated or air conditioned environment. The air passages are protected by a layer of filter material which helps prevent small debris from entering the vent opening through the air passages.
An additional function of the generally flat upper surface of the cover is that it can serve as a location for the printing of logos or other promotional indicia. This feature would allow a business such as a contractor, lumberyard, or furnace or air conditioning equipment supplier to place their company name or advertising on the vent covers where it would be seen by other persons in the building trades who might purchase their products or services. Promotional logos directed toward homeowners could also be printed on the cover to promote a business""s goods and services to potential home buyers viewing the house under construction.